Mix up
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: My first xover fic and first SMS fic! Xover of gravitation and SMS. Haruka and Michiru go on a date. Shuichi and Yuki go on a date. What happens when the two couples see each other? POINTLESS HUMOUR, BUT ALRIGHT! RR!


Sandra: My first time writing a Sailormoon fanfic! Let alone a Sailormoon and Gravitation Crossover! So, be nice! I couldn't pass up the opportunity!   
  
P.S. I hardly know anything about Haruka and Michiru! So if the characters are OOC, then forgive me! Okay? Thanks! I hope you'll like this!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Haruka's P.O.V.*  
  
"Where are we exactly going?" I ask my lover who's sitting in the passenger seat beside me.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go catch a movie." She said to me flashing one of her smiles, seriously, she tends to get her ways, I only want to be with her.  
  
Pulling up in the car park, both of us getting out, Michiru links arms with me and if I wasn't walking, it would look like she was dragging me.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" I ask her on our way.  
  
"I dunno, I want to watch something nice, calm, romantic." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
"A chick flick?" I ask. I was kind of hoping to watch 2 Fast 2 Furious, but then again, Michiru is more into the calm collected things. And the fact that I cannot resist that smile she is giving me, so I give in and nod as I run my hand through my hair and sigh. Why do I let her do these things to me?  
  
Slipping into the theatre, we grabbed a pair of seats, all I really wanna do is just kiss her right there right now, but I guess I'll wait, she seems to be eager to watch this film. I don't think I can remember the name of it.  
  
"You want anything to drink? Or anything to eat?" I ask her.  
  
"A drink will be nice, I'll have anything you have." I smile and nodded at her, then she gave me a quick kiss before I left.  
  
*Yuki's P.O.V.*  
  
I growled as Shuichi dragged me into the theatre, if I hadn't already promised him I would go out with him for a day, I would have stayed at home and slept, if not then have worked a bit more on my next story, if not then I would've had Shuichi all to myself to do as I please.  
  
"Come on YUKI~! We're gonna miss the movie if we don't hurry!" My pink haired lover cried as he pulled me up to the ticket booth.  
  
"Two tickets to watch Wings of Desire." He chirped. This cannot get any worse, the last thing I wanna watch is a chick flick.  
  
"Come on Yuki~" He sang as he dragged me deeper into the theatre. I stopped him and said, "You go in and get some seats, I'm going to the washroom."  
  
"Okay!" He said, and surprising me, he jumped up and gave me a kiss before running off.  
  
I cursed under my breath and made a mental note to never promise Shuichi anything unless its something worth my while. With that I walked into the men's washroom.  
  
*Michiru's P.O.V.*  
  
Where is Haruka? I don't want the film to start without her…  
  
I looked around, then I saw a flash of blonde hair and a sandy yellow jacket go down the stairs a little up the front. Has Haruka forgotten where we are supposed to sit? Quickly getting up, I went over and dragged Haruka over to our seats.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Where's our food?" I ask seeing the empty hands and then I realised that this person was slightly taller than Haruka, then who is it?  
  
I look up, oh my gosh, this person looks almost like Haruka…  
  
"Oh, sorry, I got the wrong person." I said smiling at the tall blonde haired man.  
  
*Shuichi's P.O.V.*  
  
I sat in my chair waiting impatiently for Yuki. Where is he? Did he get lost? Did something happen? I look around and see a flash of blonde hair and a sandy yellow jacket walk across the top isle, and then sat down, Why was Yuki sitting all the way u there? Quickly getting up, I sneaked over to him and glomped him, "YUKI~! Our seats were down there! Oh you bought food!"   
  
"Who are you?" That voice did NOT sound like Yuki, it was more higher than Yuki's.  
  
Looking up at the other guy, oh my god, did Yuki just aged a few years younger?  
  
"Yuki? You look so much more younger! What happened?" I asked as I leant over to Yuki, placing my hand on his chest for support when something didn't feel right.  
  
Realisation hit me, quickly pulling my hand away I blinked and my mouth dropped to the floor, "Yuki!? You turned into a GIRL!" I screamed, everyone in the theatre turned to look at me, suddenly I was dragged down so that my face was level with Yuki.  
  
"I am NOT this Yuki person you are talking about!" I looked at the person in front of me.  
  
"You're not Yuki?" I said, then I was shoved away. Where's Yuki?  
  
"Ah, Haruka! There you are! What took you so long?" I looked at the green haired girl as she gave the blonde haired girl a kiss, she was very pretty, but what was she doing with this person, doesn't she know that this person is a girl too? Not that I have anything against lesbians, but she doesn't seem like the type.  
  
"Shuichi." Immediately I jumped up and glomped the owner of the voice.  
  
"YUKI~!" I cried as I turned into chibi me.  
  
"What took you so long?" I said as waterfalls were coming out of my eyes.  
  
"Baka! I said I was going to the washroom." He said, then he looked behind me and his gaze hardened.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Yuki looked at Haruka and Haruka stared back. Then both said in the same time, "You look exactly like me. But I'm better…" Then they both glared daggers at each other.  
  
"Haruka, this is Yuki. Yuki, this is my lover Haruka." Michiru said smiling to break the tension.  
  
"Yuki Eiri." "Haruka Tenou." Both blondes said the opposites name at the same time.  
  
******  
  
After the film ended, Haruka holding onto Michiru over protectively as she glared at Yuki.  
  
"Well, well, well, been a while since I last seen you." Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah. How have you been?" Yuki said as Shuichi hugged onto his arm.  
  
"Good. And you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"So how is your old man then?"   
  
"The same, apparently, took it quite bad that I chose Shuichi over Ayaka."  
  
"Hn, its understandable. So how long have you been going out with him my dear cousin?"  
  
Shuichi and Michiru blinked a few times before Michiru giggled and Shuichi's mouth hit the ground again, hanging wide open as flies and bugs and dirt piled up inside it.  
  
"Quite a while. And you, how about you and your girlfriend? I didn't know you was a lesbian. Knew you was a cross dresser, not a lesbian."  
  
"A while."   
  
Michiru stopped giggling and asked, "I didn't know you had a cousin, and you look so alike too, I actually mistaken him for you."  
  
Haruka growled as her eyes slitted, her grip on Michiru tightened.  
  
Michiru giggled again, "Haruka's jealous of popular men. I know you, Yuki Eiri, you're the famous novel writer."   
  
Haruka's growl just gotten a bit louder before she 'hmphed' and acted like she was ignoring the rest.  
  
"It's reasonable, Haruka's been like that since the beginning." Yuki said in a cool calm collected voice. Shuichi finally came back to reality as he spat out everything that went into his mouth.  
  
"Yuki! You didn't tell me you had a cousin! We're supposed to be lovers! You're supposed to tell me these things!"   
  
"Sodaki, why would I need to tell you if I had a cousin or not?" Yuki said turning his gaze towards his boyfriend.  
  
"CAUSE!!! I mistaken her for you! What if you caught me! Wouldn't you be jealous?!" Shuichi said as he turned into chibi mode.  
  
Yuki growled and he sighed, shaking his head as he ran his hand through his hair, at the same time, Haruka also did the same thing.  
  
When they got to their cars, they realised that their cars were opposite each other, and both cars looked exactly alike, Michiru giggled again, "Wow, the both of you even have the same taste in cars."  
  
Yuki and Haruka glared at each other and you can see the sparks flying.   
  
"The both of you are also attracted to the same sex too." Shuichi said intellectually.   
  
Michiru clasped Shuichi's hand and they both had starry twinkle in their eyes.  
  
"You and I will get along great. Are you into music?"   
  
"Uh huh! I'm in a band called Bad Luck. Have you heard of us?"  
  
"Ah, the new mirror band of Nittle Grasper, how can I not. I'm more of a classics person, I play the violin."   
  
"Really, the violin is so soothing, it matches you perfectly."  
  
"And I take it as you're the lead singer, you have a very good voice, I can hear it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. And…"  
  
As the two partners of the two blondes continued to chat away, Haruka was getting jealous because she doesn't like any other guys with HER Michiru, and you can see the vein just popping out and throbbing at the back of her head.  
  
Yuki was getting pissed off because he wanted to go home and Shuichi was spending his time talking to Michiru, his not so favourite cousin's girlfriend who is very good looking.  
  
Yuki getting really irritated grabbed Shuichi and threw him in the car saying a bye before driving home.  
  
Michiru waved after the car and then she got into Haruka's car, as Haruka got in and drove off to their own home.  
  
Yuki growled a bit as Shuichi kept chattering on about Michiru and how Yuki looked so much like Haruka.  
  
Haruka's throbbing vein was getting bigger and throbbing much faster as Michiru was saying how nice Shuichi is and how much Haruka looked like Yuki.  
  
Yuki stopped at the traffic lights.  
  
Haruka stopped at the café.  
  
Yuki looked over at Shuichi, bringing their faces really close.  
  
Haruka leaned over to Michiru and gave her a brief kiss.  
  
"For all the trouble you caused me today, your gonna have to be punished when we get home." Both blondes whispered.  
  
Yuki smiled at Shuichi's reaction and drove on as the light went green.  
  
Michiru giggled and got out of the car and Haruka got out too.  
  
Haruka watched as Michiru flashed one of her brilliant smiles at her, her eyes holding an evil glint which made Haruka shiver.  
  
Shuichi clung onto Yuki's arm and was pestering him with questions all the way home, Yuki sighed and shook his head in defeat.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a night." Both blondes said, one with a absolute tired and defeated tone, the other with a shaken but excited tone.  
  
Owari?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: I know that sounded totally pointless but hey, all the way through Sailormoon Stars, Haruka kept reminding me of Yuki! So anyways, if you really want me to continue this and make another chapter, then review!!!!  
  
SORRY FOR THE OOCNESS BUT I AM NEW TO SMS AND WELL…..I'M HUNGRY AND COLD!! LOL  
  
  
  
Anyway, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
